1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-246031 discloses, as a fuel tank structure, a structure that is provided with a second valve mechanism beneath a float, and is provided with a fuel cut-off valve in which, when airflow that is headed toward the fuel cut-off valve is received from the fuel tank interior, a closing body reduces the opening surface area of an introduction port.
In the structure of JP-A No. 2011-246031, a connection hole is provided at the closing body in order to ensure ventilation even in the state in which the valve is closed. However, when a flow path to a canister that adsorbs evaporated fuel within the fuel tank is opened, or the like, there are cases in which the vapor that has passed through this connection hole acts on the float.
In such cases as well, it is desirable to make it such that the float does not close inadvertently.